Tomodachi No Yasashi
by Ayanoyuki
Summary: The title is not relevant to the story...- -  This is just a story of Shugo Charas going camping
1. Transfering!

**Ayanoyuki:sigh*I hope the readers know that I don't own shugo chara anything...**

**Kyaru:smile gently*daijoubu**

**Shiru:I want to start our first shugo chara fanfic now!**

**Ayanoyuki:Yosh!Shugo Chara time!**

**Normal POV**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shugo Academy is an academy that only allows 12 students to enroll. Although it was huge, it only have one classroom and one teacher. The teacher was also the principle of the school.

'Sorry for the late announcement, actually there are going to be transfer students in our class...' The class was talking among themselves after knowing this news. Sensei called for the transfer students to come in. The front door slide opened and there was the walking movement of the students.

'Yoroshiku!I'm Ran! Hope to be good friends with you!' Ran introduced herself as energetic and cheerful as ever.

'I'm Suu,y-yoroshiku.' Suu was a little bit nervous but also quite excited.

'Miki.....'Miki was uninterested. She was not even looking at the class and was sulking. The students went to their assigned seat after the sensei told them.

'I'll tell your dorm number again in case you're confused. Ran #200, Miki #250, Suu# 300, Rhythm #350, Temari #400, Kiseki #450, Kusukusu #500, Pepe#550, Daichi#600, Iru#650, Eru#700, Yoru#750. Anyone have any problems?'

Kiseki raises up his hand,'How can a king be sleeping with the rest of his subjects?'

'You're going to sleep outside your dorm if you ask me again...'Sensei said with a grin.

Kiseki gulped.

'Kusukusukusu...!'Kusukusu was laughing.

'You should do that nya~!' Yoru teased. Sensei sighed

'Alright,now back to class! Take out your sience textbook and turn to page 110.'

'I had forgotten to bring nya~!'Yoru said.

'Then you'll need to write'I must remember to bring my textbook everyday.'50 times. Is that clear?'

'I hate writing!'Yoru was pissed.

**During recess  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Temari approached the new students,'Nice to meet you,I'm Temari. Can I sit with you?'

'Of course!'Ran was elated.

'Shall I introduce you to our school's facilities?'Temari asked.

Miki was silent.

'Thank you!'Suu appreciate Temari's offer.

Miki does not feel like going.'Sorry,I'm unable to come.'

'Okay.'Ran shrugged her shoulders.

School was soon over. Temari bring Ran and Suu around the school as promised. Miki went back to her dorm.

**Miki's POV at dorm#250  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This school is so boring! I wonder how Ran and Suu could accept it...Ah, I forgot to return the textbook to Rhythm.

**Normal POV**

As Miki walked out of her dorm,she slipped and fell. Her arm was injured by a sharp object.

'Ouch! Who is so inconsiderate to have thrown a banana skin?'Miki asked herself. At the sight of this,Yoru giggled as his prank was sucessful.

A moment later,the door of dorm #350 opened.

'Yo! What are you doing?'

'Nothing.' Miki replied.

Then,Rhythm noticed Yoru behind a pillar giggling and knew what's going on.

**Rhythm's POV**

Hmm...so it's Yoru.

**Normal POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'Let's go!' Rhythm said while reaching Miki's arm.

'Where?' Miki was confused.

'To the infermery of course!' Rhythm they reached infermery, Miki got bandaged by Rhythm.**(If only I get to see this XD)**By 8 pm, everyone was expect to be in their dorms resting or showering.

**Miki's POV at her dorm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This is the first time a guy helped me. Blushes*. Miki soon dozed off in her bed.

**The Next Day**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoru hand his punishment homework to the teacher.

'Everybody please settle down as I have an important announcement to make!'Sensei shouted.

'We're going to have camp tomorrow, so please pack your bag tonight. It's going to be a three days two nights camp.'

'I hate camp dechu~'Pepe grumbled.'I'll get school sick.'

Everyone sweatdropped.

'I love camp!Its fun!' Daichi contributed.

'Yeah! We don't need to study!' Ran continued.

Iru was giving Eru her Iru-kick.

'Ah!'Eru cried.

'Shihihi...'Iru giggled. Everybody went back to their dorm and pack up.

**Ayanoyuki:Bows 45 degree at the readers*Sorry,but I'll continue it at the next chapter.**

**Kyaru:Let's take a rest...**

**Shiru:Aww...I want the next chapter.**


	2. Shugo Camping!

****

****

****

************

**Ayanoyuki:Kya!I want next chapter of Shugo Chara!Encore !!By the way,I want to thanks the readers for reading and giving me advices. Domo Arigatou!!**

Shiru:Singing*Hop,step,jump!

**Kyaru:Is our break over?I want to sleep..**

**Ayanoyuki:Yosh!ShugoChara time!  
**

****

****

Normal POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Eh?!We're going to walk?!'The class groaned.

'Yes,I'm very sorry as the bus broke down while driving on the high way.'The instructor told them.

'No problem!'Rhythm said with his thumb-up.

'Yeah!This is more exciting!Ran,I challenge you! Let's see who's going to reach the camp site first!' Daichi was getting energized at the thought of it.

'Challenge accepted!'Ran said with determination flames in her eyes.

'Actually we can fly nya~,I'm so clever nya~'Yoru interrupted.

'No!No walking is allowed!'The instructor shouted.

'What the fish!?'Yoru said. The campers were going to walk a 7km distance to the camp.

'This is like a never-ending route to our camp dechu~'Pepe was tired,she never expect the road to be this long.

'Is this even the shortest route desu~?'Suu asked. Temari then noticed that Kusukusu was carrying quite a big ransack.

'Erm...Kusukusu san,what are you carrying?It's quite a big bag for you.'

'Oh, you noticed? I brought all the volume of the gag,it's funny!Kusukusu.......'Kusukusu giggled. Miki sweatdropped.

'Hmph!How can a king be walking?I'll curse the driver for this!' Kiseki grumbled.

'How can a king be king if he can't even walk 7km nya~?' Yoru teased.

********

**20 minutes later~~**

The campers was panting once they set foot on the camp. Daichi was in high spirit as he won the challenge.

'Good work everybody!Your sensei is not going to camp with you, so I'll be in charge of you.' The instructor told them.

'I'll brief you on your camp first then,today we're doing the general stations, high rope and blind man's trial. As you can see, this camp is in the forest so beware of snakes and green worms.I'm going to group you into two groups,the following names please move to my left hand side. Ran,Yoru,Eru,Kiseki,Kusukusu and Daichi.' The charas moved as instructed.

'The rest of you will be on my right hand side. The names that I said just now your group name is Bravo and the group that Miki is in, your group name would be Alpha,I'll hand you over to our instructor over there.' The female instructor came and brought the Alpha to another side of the camp.

**Alpha's side~~**

'Hello to all, I'm going to be your instructor for these three days. Can you tell me your name?' After the charas told her their names she taught them their group cheer.

'I'm now going to teach you this cheer. Listen well now. A for Alpha, we love Alpha. B for Bravo,burn them Chaota. Burn!Burn!Burn!Burn! Anyone don't understand?' The instructor asked.

'Cool! I memorised already!' Rhythm said with dazzling sparks in eyes. Miki was beginning to enjoy this camp.

'Can everyone sing as loud as possible and make an echo until the people who are still sleeping at their flats wake up? Because I love echo!' The female instructor asked. The charas were determined to do the echo cheering.

'A for Alpha!!! We love Alpha!! B for Bravo!!! Burn them Chaota!!! Burn!!Burn!!Burn!!Burn!!!' The charas was shrieking at the top of their lungs.

'Good! Now let's go and do our general stations.' The instructor brought them into an even deeper forest and do the activities.

**General station~~**

When the Alpha group reached the general station, they met up with the Bravo.

'Bravo let's do it!' The instructor shouted.

'Okay!! Bravo Best!! Bravo Banzai!! Alpha Atrocious!! All hail BRAVO!!!!' The Bravo charas challenged Alpha. Hearing this, Temari was grinning evily with sparks in her eyes.

'HYA!! We won't lose!! ' Temari accepted their challenge. After challenging one another, they finally calm down and focus on their stations.

'I shall brief you the instructions on what we're doing next. Everybody is going to do it together. As you can see the rope over there, you take the rope and swing to the other end without touching the grass. Is everyone clear?' After the briefing, the charas started.

'Whee~this is easy!' Rhythm was the first one to complete.

'My turn...!' Ran was too excited to wait. Ran was the second to complete. Daichi was next, then Iru, Miki, Suu, Temari, Kusukusu, Pepe and Eru.

'Your turn nya~show us your manliness nya~' Yoru rushed Kiseki. Kiseki gulped and grab the rope.

'Woah!!!!! What is this rope doing?!' After a long struggle, Kiseki finally success.

**High rope**

The charas was given water break to prepare them another activity. After their break, the instructors briefed them once again. Miki was the first to start. Miki's hand started to shook with fear. She stepped on the metal hooks and climbed up a three storey high log. Can I really do this? Miki asked herself. Once she stepped onto the rope, her legs wobble a little.

'Ganbatte, ganbatte, Miki-chan' Ran was cheering with her pom poms. Watching how Miki started her activity, the charas soon got butterflies in their stomach while waiting for their turn.

**Ayanoyuki: Ehehe...I will stop here. ^^**

**Shiru: I want to play the high rope.**

**Kyaru:Finally, now I can sleep.**


	3. Shugo Night Walking!

**Ayanoyuki: OMG! Ikuto appears in Amu's bed again! Congratulations to Amuto fans!**

**Kyaru: I prefer Rimahiko and Kutau!!**

**Shiru: Must we start now?**

**Ayanoyuki: Yosh! Shugo Chara time!**

Normal POV

'Woah!! What kind of safety do you mean, instructor?! I'm hanging in mid-air!!' Kiseki shrieked.

'Opps, the rope slipped out of my hand nya~' Yoru replied mischievously.

'Yoru! Stop playing and could you please hold that rope tighter?!' The instructor scolded.

'How can you let a king rebellion commoner take charge?! I was about to fall!' Kiseki said.

'I noticed that you kids keep disturbing each other! Shut your mouth and gather around the flying fox area!' The instructor scolded again. Yoru and Kiseki sweatdropped when the instructor called them kids.

'What do you mean by flying fox? We're going to ride on a fox!?' Suu asked.

'Kusukusu......!' Kusukusu laughed.

'Baka! Shihihi.....!' Iru giggled.

'Well, flying fox are not fox riding of course and- can you two please stop laughing!?' Iru ignored him but kept quiet. Kusukusu looked guilty.

'Now, we have came to this station. This activity don't really need much effort to do it. You just need to climb a seven story high building and the instructor will instruct you. Who would like to go first?'

Everybody almost pop their eyes out when they heard that they were going to climb a seven storey building. _What should I do? First time playing already so high! Will a fox jump on me!? _Miki thought.

'Me first!!' Two charas shouted.

'I say first!!' Two charas shouted again. Ran was having electric-eye-contact with Daichi.

'Ladies first!' Ran argued.

'Gentlemen first!' Daichi argued back. The campers sweatdropped. _Usually it's ladies first. _They thought. Fortunately, the instructor allowed Ran to go first. Ran climbed up the stairs and reached the top floor. She looked down and shivered, _this is too high but the scenery is so beautiful! _she thought. The female instructor hooked her on her harvest and told her to sit on the floor before they took off.

'When I count to three, you release yourself. 1, 2...'

Ran gulped.

'3!' The instructor shouted to signal to Ran that it's time she should released. Everything just went zoom. The air pressured her breathing but she overcame it._ Hehe,I'm going to smirk at Daichi a little_.She thought.

'Haha Daichi, I got first!!!!!' Ran shouted all the way until she reached the end. The instructor got her down and asked Daichi to go next. Daichi dashed up the stairs and prepared himself.

'Cool! This is fun!!!!!!!!!!!!' Daichi shouted while on air. When it's Miki's turn, her heart was pouncing fast. _What to do!? I shouldn't have come! _She released herself and closed her eyes tight. When she opened, she could see beautiful scenery._I need to draw that in my sketch pad!_ She thought.

'I don't think I can play that dechu~'Pepe said.

'Eh?Why?' Temari asked.

'That activity is prohibited to babies dechu~'Pepe answered. Everyone sweatdropped.

'Aah!! Temari! There's a green worm on your shirt!' Suu exclaimed.

'Hya!! What is this thing doing here!?' Temari took out her 'weapon' with flames in her eyes and chased the worm away. _Drip,drop.....drop._ Rain started to fall. The instructor asked them to go back to their dorms.

'There are only one dorms. Everyone would be sleeping together. Now, can everybody go back and rest?' After clarifying, the charas went back and took a shower.

'How can a king be sleeping on the floor?This is nonsense!' Kiseki grumbled.

'You're noisy nya~' Yoru exclaimed. Kiseki was thinking of a plan_. I need a plan to shut this commoner up! Hmm...ok! This will do_! Kiseki grinned at the thought of it.

'Kusukusu......! This character is so funny! Kusukusu.....!' Kusukusu was reading the gags that she brought.

'Heart Attack!! Heart Attack!!' Pepe, Ran, Suu, Temari, Rhythm, Daichi, Iru and Eru were playing heart attack.

'HEART ATTACK!!! Haha, I got you Ran! That's payback for what you did to me just now!' Daichi smirked.

'Hmph!' Ran ignored. Miki was actually taking a rest at the corner of the room. _I'm hungry...when is lunch?_ She thought.

'Miki, why don't you join us?' Ran asked.

'I'm tired.' Miki replied. Rhythm looked at her curiously, then continued the game. After showering and resting, the charas went to the dining hall for dinner.

'Finish up your food! If anyone doesn't finish it up, they will help me 'catch star'!' The instructors announced._Not that again...it's so tiring!_ Everyone thought. After eating, everyone was given a blindfold.

'This thing, as you can see is a blindfold. You tie it to cover your eyes completely. We're going to start our night walking soon! This are the pair up! Ran with Daichi, Suu with Pepe, Miki with Rhythm, Kiseki with Yoru, Iru with Eru and Kusukusu with Temari. Now, everyone please blindfold your eyes and prepare!'

'Eh!? Why am I with Yoru?! There are so much more commoners to choose! Why him!?' Kiseki grumbled. Then sighed.

'You talk too much nya~don't think I want to be with you nya~' Yoru snarled.

'Yosh!! Daichi we shall have another duel! Let's see who win this round!' Ran challenged Daichi.

'Hmph! I'll win this round for sure!' Daichi accepted.

'Aah!!! Iru kicked me again!' Eru cried.

'shihihi.....' Iru giggled evily. Miki blushed when she was paired up with Rhythm. _Does the instructor have bad taste when it comes to games? Why are some of us paired up with boys?_ Miki blushed more at the thought of this.

**Ayanoyuki: ^^ll I'll stop here....I'm tired...**

**Shiru:Hurry up! You have Sec two streaming brief later!**

**Kyaru:It's now 5.25pm!! Hurry!**


	4. Creepy dark forest!

**Ayanoyuki:Hmph! You two keep hurrying me yesterday! I was too early until I need to wait for others . Last episode for Shugo Chara Party!! T.T**

**Kyaru: Ehehe...gomen...**

**Shiru:.......**

Normal POV

The game is starting soon. The campers is going to have a challenge to see who's going to be the first pair to reached the goal.

'Hmph! If only I'm partnered with the others then I can challenge you! Now, we need to win this together...' Ran groaned.

'Stop talking and please tie that blindfold! Good! Now everyone, listen. All of you will enter the forest with your eyes blindfolded. No cheating! Those who cheat would 'catch star' for me! Once you're in the forest, you are allowed to talk only to your partner. Now everybody, stand up and let's prepare for this activity! This goes on until everyone reached the goal!'

The campers already had their eyes blindfolded when they reached the entrance of the forest.

'Each pair would take a different route to the end! Muahaha....!' The instructor announced. _He's gone insane! How are we going to finish this nightmare activity!?_ The charas thought.

'Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you two things! There will be sound in the forest to guide you to the end. And if you're unlucky enough, you'll get coiled or bitten by snakes. Muahaha.....good luck!'

The charas each walk different route instructed by their instructer.

**Meanwhile, at Temari and Kusukusu's side**

'The gag that I read just now is so funny! Kusukusu........!' Kusukusu laughed.

'Erm...Kusukusu san, this is not the time to be laughing...itai!' Temari kicked something.

'What's wrong!? A snake!?' Kusukusu panicked.

'No...it seems to be a rock...Kusukusu, did you hear that sound? Lets follow!' Temari said while heading towards it. Kusukusu held to her hand and followed.(So cute!)

**Suu and Pepe's side**

'I can't see anything desu~! Are we really going to survive desu~!?' Suu asked nervously. She doubt that they could do this alone.

'Leave everything to me dechu~! I have an idea! We just pull this blindfold down and walk out of the forest and when we are about to reached, we pull this up again dechu~!' Pepe said with full of confidence.

'But if we get caught, we'll do the 'catch star' desu~!' Suu said and sighed.

'It'll be fine dechu~! Leave everything to me dechu~!' Pepe replied. Suu and Pepe pulled down their blindfold and walked very slowly to keep a look out for snakes.

**Yoru and Kiseki's side**

'Hey! Don't bump into me, you commoner!' Kiseki was frustrated. _Why did he keep bumping into me!? Hmph! Nevermind...soon I'll use that plan against him muaha...ha!_ He thought.

'Your cape is in my way nya~!' Yoru pretended. He was not even blindfolded.

'Ssss.....' A sound came from a corner.

'Aha! That might be the sound the instructors told us to follow! let's go Yoru!' Kiseki said and followed impulsively.

'Wait! That's not what we're after nya~! That's a snake nya~!' Yoru shouted. Kiseki pulled down his blindfold.

'Eh!? Let's run for our life!!!' Kiseki and Yoru both ran around the forest.

'Yoru! Don't tell me you have your eyes not blindfolded all this while!?' Kiseki asked while stopping for breathe.

'So what nya~! It's a stupid activity anyway nya~!' Yoru argued. Meanwhile, the instructors were laughing when they heard the scream.

'Hahaha........ha!! Did they get fooled!? Haha....!'

**Ran and Daichi's side**

'Hohoho...I'm sure we're ahead of others now! All thanks to me!' Ran boasted.

'No...it's me! I heard the clapping sound first!' Daichi claimed.

'Me!'

'Me!'

_Swish!Swish! _

'I heard that first!!' Two charas shouted.

'Me first!' Two charas shouted. Ran and Daichi walked caustiouly towards it as they were blindfolded.

'I reached already!' Two charas shouted.

'Hmm...let's wait for another sound.' Ran suggested. She gave up on trying to argue with Daichi.

**Miki and Rhythm's side**

'Cool! We have not heard any sound for more than 15 minutes!' Rhythm said._ Don't he ever panicked!? We're stuck in this forest! If only I could pull down this blindfold!_ Miki thought.

_Click! Clack!_ A sound in the forest was heard.

'That's the sound, dude! Finally! Let's go!' Rhythm said with his always-so-cool voice. Miki didn't follow him.

'What's wrong?'

'............'

'Miki?'

'...........'

'If you don't speak, I'll pull down my blindfold.' Rhythm was worried and concerned about her.

'Ah! No need...You'll need to 'catch star' if you do that...' Miki replied fast.

'Then let's go, I want us to be the first to reach there! It's going to be so cool!'

'...well...dark...I mean, I don't have the confidence to pass this activity...I cannot see anything...' Miki said solemnly.

'I can't see too!' Rhythm said while grabbing onto Miki's hand.

'But I can hear the rhythm of that sound, and I know that you're beside me...' Miki's cheek flushed into deep pink_. ...lucky that Rhythm is blindfolded! The same feeling again_! Miki thought.

Miki followed Rhythm with her hand still being held by Rhythm's.

'I can feel the love intensity in this forest!! LOVE~! Eru's love~!' Eru sang.

'Shut up!' Iru grumbled while kicking Eru.

'Aah!! Stop kicking me!' Eru cried. 20 minutes later, the whole challenge was over.

'Yay!! We won!' Ran shouted.

'Thanks to me!' Daichi added.

'Me!'

'Me!' The instructors somehow manage to stop them. Temari and Kusukusu was the next to finished.

'That was fun! Kusukusu.......!' Kusukusu laughed.

'I'm glad we're back.' Temari panted.

'Hey! Stop that you commoner! Cheating all this time!'

'Shut up, you wannabe king!'

'What did you say, you dumb cat!?' Kiseki and Yoru was pushing and argueing at each other by the time they reached the goal. The instructor grinned and gave them death stares as he noticed that they were not blindfolded.

'Do 'catch star' now!' The instructor demanded them. Suu and Pepe also reached the goal.

'Can we take this blindfold out now? I can't see anything dechu~'

'Ok.' The instructor helped Pepe to untie. Pepe grinned. _I knew this would work dechu~_ she thought. Suu sweatdropped as she knew what Pepe was thinking. Soon, everyone was back.

'Hey dude! How many stars have you caught?' Rhythm was teasing Yoru. _Payback for what you did to Miki during school._ He thought. Everyone was asked to be back to their dorm to rest as they have activities tomorrow too.

**At dorm**

Everyone was asleep exept for some. _Muahahaha....Yoru would freak out tomorrow morning! This plan might be good! _Kiseki thought. Miki was blushing when she thought about what happened in the forest.

'I can't sleep!' Ran whispered.

'Same here...' Temari and Suu said.

'Kusukusu.....! This gag is funny!' Kusukusu laughed. Everyone that's awake sweatdropped.

'Oh! How about we tell ghost stories!?' Temari suggested.

'Yeah!' Suu and Ran agreed.

'Miki, would you like to join us? Kusukusu?'

'Whatever...' Miki replied.

'No thank you...I'm tired.' Kusukusu yawned and go back to sleep.

'I shall tell....' Temari volunteered.

**Ayanoyuki: CUT!! I'll stop here! ^^ll Sorry...Otanoshimini!**

**Shiru:Eh!? I want to see what Kiseki is planning!**

**Kyaru: Ghost story? KOWAII!!**


	5. Kowaii Ghost Stories!

**Ayanoyuki:Here comes my next chapter! ^^ If any of you readers want to clarify something, please do! ^^**

**Kyaru:Are the ghost stories going to be scary?**

**Shiru:I don't think so...it's just rumours...**

**Ayanoyuki:Yosh! Shugo Chara Time!**

Normal POV

'There was once in a camp, a girl was caught dead in the toilet. When an instructor went in to 'clean the mess', he was found dead too. After that, none of the campers dared to use the toilet.' After finishing her last sentence, Temari looked at the others for opinion. Miki and Suu was paranoid by the story. _Maybe I should have gone to sleep...what if one of our toilets were haunted!? _Miki thought.

'Tell us more!' Ran begged.

'Hmm....let me think...yeah! Last year, a group of people went to a beach to swim. The beach was actually beside a forest. A 10 year old girl ran into the forest as she was angry with her parents. The next thing that her parents know was that she was dead. Her head rolled out of the forest and was crying pitifully at her parents. Until today, some of the swimmers and shop owners around there could hear the girl crying. That's all.' Temari was satisfied and was yawning.

'Sorry...I'm tired. It's already 11.47pm. Good night.' Temari went to sleep after that.

'Aww...it was so thrilling...yawn* nevermind, we'll continue next time.' Ran also went to sleep.

'That was scary desu~! How am I going to sleep now?' Suu asked herself.

'It's nothing...just a rumour or something...good night.' Although Miki wasn't afraid on the outside, she was too scared to even sleep on the inside.

The next day

'What is this smell nya~!! I hate cheese nya~!' Yoru screamed.

'Why are you shouting early in the morning?' Kiseki asked while grinning.

'My clothes and even my precious neko bag have the smell of cheese nya~!!!' Yoru replied. Kiseki grinned. _Muahaha....my plan worked! I've been waiting for this moment! Muahaha....!That's payback for making me doing the 'catch star' and making fun of me! Muahaha.....!_ Kiseki thought.

'Kusukusu......! A cheese bag! Kusukusu...!' Kusukusu laughed.

'It must be you! Wannabe king!'

'You have no proof,commoner!' Kiseki protested.

'Silence!! Since you're all awake, you have only 15 minutes to get down to the parade square!!' The instructors warned them and make their move to the parade square.

'EH!!? 15 minutes!!?' The campers were shocked. How could they prepare themselves for only 15 minutes!? The room was in chaos.

'Oops! I forgot to bring volume 3 gag! Temari, help me take!' Kusukusu said in a hurry. _Why would you bring a gag when we're going to camp?_ Temari thought. When the campers finally got to the parade square, their breakfast was served.

'How dare you put cheese in my bag nya~!'

'Shut up, you commoner! This is not the appropriate manner to speak to your king!'

'You're a lousy king!'

'You two better knock it off!' The instructor was getting annoyed by Yoru and Kiseki's behavior.

'Ehem!! Now, I'm going to announce what we're going to do next! We're going to a beach for kayaking! I've come up with the groups! Three per group! These groups are Ran, Miki and Suu. Yoru, Kiseki and Rhythm. Kusukusu, Pepe and Temari. Iru, Eru and Daichi! The bus would be arriving soon!'

_Did he just said beach!? Would it be the same beach Temari was talking!? _Miki shivered at the thought of it.

'Why am I always with Iru!? She's scary~!' Eru cried.

'Shut up!' Iru snarled.

'Aah!'

'Instructor! I demand you to changed me into other groups! Yoru is not compatible with me!'

'You think I want to be grouped with you nya~?'

'Shut up!'

'Shut down!'

'kusukusu.......shut down! Kusukusu!' Kusukusu laughed.

'Ah! The bus is here!' Temari noticed the bus.

'The bus is so cool! I want to be the driver!' Rhythm got energised.

'No thank you dechu~ I don't want to find myself getting out-of-shape dechu~' The campers got into the bus and sat down in their seats.

'Instructor! What's kayaking!?' Daichi asked.

'Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that kayaking is a water activity! You will be in a kind of streamlined boat. You can challenged each other if you want!' The instructor replied.

'Aha! Daichi, this time I'm going to challenged you! Good thing I'm not paired up with you!' Ran's eyes sparkled when she heard 'challenge'.

'I knew you would challenged me! I accept!' Daichi answered. _This is not the beach that Ran said...this is not the beach that Ran said..._Miki was praying hard.

'We're here!' The instructor announced.

'Woah!! It's so cooling!' The campers was amazed by the clean and beautiful environment.

**Ayanoyuki: I'll end here first...^^ll Otanoshimini!  
**  
**Kyaru:'...'**

**Shiru:I wonder how does their beach look like...**


	6. Kayaking!

_______****_

**Ayanoyuki: Next chapter of Shugo Chara! Encore is here!! It's actually an entertainment though...aww....**

Kyaru: Can we start now...

Shiru:I love water activity!

Ayanoyuki: Yosh! Shugo Chara time!

Normal POV

'The water is too deep nya~!' Yoru cried.

'Muahaha....this is the only chance I can revenge!' Kiseki shouted while splashing water to Yoru.

'Stop it nya~!' _Muahaha....this is the first time I see Yoru so helpless! CHANCE! _Kiseki thought evily.

'sigh* You two again...Stop it! Now that everyone is ready, I'm going to instruct you further. See those kayaking boats over there? Each group take one and pull it over to the shore! Is everyone clear!? Now scatter!!' Upon hearing the instructions, the campers took their boat and started to get ready for their activity.

'Today's activity is going to be a whole day, have fun!'

'YOSH! Miki, Suu! Let's do our best and beat Daichi!' Suu agreed with flames in her eyes. _Competition...?sigh* I haven't even sketch the scenery when I was fox flying in my sketchbook... _Miki thought.

'We mustn't lose too! Eru, if you don't power up Iru would kick you 10 times more with grudge!' Daichi was getting flames of determination.

'Eh!? Roger!!' Eru said while saluting her hands over her head.

'COOL! I want to compete too! Our goal is at that jetty over that shore!' Rhythm contributed.

'Competition!? EHEHEHE.....!!' Temari's eyes sparkled with evil grin.

'Kya...! Kusukusu, we must wear protective clothes all over our body dechu~!! I cannot confirm our survival during the competition dechu~!' Pepe cried.

'Kusukusu.....! This new gag is funny! Kusukusu...! Eh? Did you just talk to me?' Kusukusu asked innocently.

'Of course I'm talking to you dechu~! Hmph!' Pepe was angry. Everyone got into their boat and start rolling.

'1, 2, row! 1, 2, row! ..... No! We have to be faster!' Ran cried. _Hmm...I better bring this along...I'm going to scare Kiseki nya~ _Yoru thought.

'HIYAAA....!! Let's win this thing!' Temari rolled the paddle so fast that the others see circles and splashing water around it. (I hope you know what I'm talking about...-_-lll )

'Kya! Temari, calm down dechu~!' Pepe panicked.

'That's it Eru! You're doing a great job!' Daichi praised. _With our group's speed, we can definitely win! _Daichi thought. Iru sweatdropped. _Was Eru that naive...? I didn't really said that I would kick her if we don't win...Baka shihi....hi! _Iru thought.

'Let's rock and ROLL!' Rhythm shouted.

'Roll, my fellow subjects! Roll for your king! Muahaha....!' Kiseki ordered. _This is the time I'll exact my revenge nya~! But...the water is quite deep. Good thing I learnt how to swim nya~! _Yoru thought.

'EHEHE...! I have an idea! Pepe, you did bring that thing that I asked you to bring didn't you!?' Temari asked evily.

'Ah, yes...dechu~' Pepe hand over three 'arrow' to Temari.

'EHEHE...! I'm going to hit the bulleye!' Temari aimed the 'arrow' at Daichi's boat end. The boat flipped and everyone fell into the water.

'Eh!? what happened?' Daichi's group was the first to be attacked.

'I'll be swimming nya~ see you later nya~!' Yoru dived into the water and start putting a shark fin over his back. _This is perfect nya~ here I come you wannabe king nya~!_

'Yay! Now that Daichi's boat flipped, we would win this for sure!' Ran was as energetic as ever. Temari used the second 'arrow' and shoot Ran's boat too.

'EH!? Our boat flipped too!?' Ran was disappointed.

'Haha! Your boat flipped too!' Daichi smirked_. Ehehe...! One last one_! Temari thought. She shoot Kiseki's boat and it flipped.

'Whoa! Why did Yoru go swimming all of the sudden!? And why did our boat flipped!?' Kiseki was surprised. Everyone who fell into the sea was swimming.

'Good thing we know how to swim desu~' Suu cried.

'Hiya!! Let's go to the end!' Temari rushed through the end and won. Smile of satisfaction was on her face. Miki was about to swim back to the shore when she noticed a shark.

'A shark!! Swim for our life desu~!!' Suu shouted.

'Cool! A shark!' Rhythm said.

'Since we actually let our friends in the water, why don't we join in? Anyway, we've already won.' Temari was back to being lady-like. Pepe and Kusukusu sweatdropped but was glad that Temari was back to normal.

Once Temari, Kusukusu and Pepe went to explain, the shark appeared again. It chased the campers to the left.

'Eeeeee!! Don't come near me!'

'Swim for your life desu~!'

'Cool! A shark is chasing us!'

'This is not cool and why does this shark keep chasing me wherever I swam!?' Kiseki shouted. He decided to swim to the right. The shark followed and swim to the right.

'Woah!!! This shark is also a king rebellion!!' When the others reached the shore, Kiseki was still struggling with the shark.

'GANBATTE! GANBATTE! KISEKI!' Ran was cheering Kiseki with her pom poms. Miki was still shivering at the thought of being chased by a shark.

'Are you alright?' Rhythm noticed and asked.

'...Yeah...fine.'

'Here...' Rhythm place his tower around her neck. Miki blushed but Rhythm didn't noticed.

'I've enough fun nya~!' Yoru swam up to the shore and told the charas that he was actually scaring Kiseki with his shark fin but the others got interferred and end up scaring them as well.

'I almost ran out of breathe nya~'

'YORU!!!?' The campers was frustrated but also found it amusing so they ended up laughing.

'Hmph!' Kiseki was also angry but actually also didn't mind about it. Miki also chuckles a little.

'Now, is everyone back!? We're going back to our campsite by the same bus again! Pack your things and let's go!' 

**Ayanoyuki: I'm so sorry...! I ended up updating Italic writing...hope you don't mind....**

Kyaru: Daijoubu....smiles*

Shiru: This seems to be like a short chapter...

__


	7. Camp sweet Camp!

****

**Ayanoyuki: Argh...! The presentation for 'kayaking!' is bad !!! . I'm so very sorry!!**

Kyaru: We must finish this Fanfic fast...

Shiru: Yeah....

Ayanoyuki: Yosh! Shugo Chara time!

Normal POV

'I want to be the driver!! It's so cool!' Rhythm thrilled.

'Keep quiet and get on the bus!' The instructor reprimanded. Once the campers got to the bus, they started chattering away.

'I don't care! During the night walking activity, I hear the sound first!' Ran argued.

'I don't care too! I hear it first!' Daichi argued back.

'Me first!'

'Me!'

'Hmph!'

'Hmph!'

'Erm...ehehe...since we all have fun just now, let's not argue...actually I was the one who made the boats flipped. Ehehe....' Temari finally said it.

'That was scary!! I thought that I was about to reach my limit!' Pepe panicked. _Phew...the girl in the ghost strories didn't appear..._Miki thought.

'Oh yeah! Let's continue our ghost stories! I'll tell first! Hmm...' Ran suggested. _Oh no! Ran...don't start it again..._Miki shivered at the thought of it.

'There was an office far away from our school. Every night when it hit 11pm, the cemetry beside the office will have music. Funeral music....the new office lady one day got mad about the disturbance and took up all her courage and went to the cemetry. Minutes later, scream could be heard. She went back to the office. When she went for the restroom, she saw blood around her and heads rolling out glaring at her. After that, she resigned as an office lady. I'm done! Who's next?' Ran finally finished her sentence.

'W-what is this? T-his is just r-rumour!'

'Nyahaha...! Are you scared nya~?' Yoru teased.

'Shut up! You commoner!'

'My turn! My turn!' Iru volunteered.

'Kya!! It's rare for Iru to volunteer!! She might be saying something real horror!!' Eru cried. _Real horror? I don't want to listen...! _Miki panicked more than usual.

'Baka!! Shihi....!' Iru shouted while kicking Eru.

'Aah!'

'Ok, here goes! There was a fisherman rolling his boat at the sea. He threw his net over the sea and waited a few minutes...when he pulled the net up, he saw tons of skeleton struggling to get out. He threw the whole thing back into the sea and rolled back home. Hmm...yeah that's about it.'

'Kusukusu....! That's funny! kusukusu....!' Kusukusu laughed. The campers sweatdropped. _Your sense of humour is a little too high..._They thought.

'Instructor! How much more time do we have before we reached our campsite!?' Ran asked.

'About 30 more minutes...'

'Yay! Then let's play truth or dare!' Daichi suggested.

'Good idea!' Ran agreed.

'Let's use Miki's pencil dechu~' Pepe said

'You did bring it right, Miki?'

'Hn...' Miki took her pencil out. Suu spun it and it pointed Kiseki.

'Truth or dare!?' The campers asked.

'In order to be a good role model as a king, I'll have dare!'

'I dare you to give me your crown! Nyahaha....!' kiseki opened his mouth wide and was clenching his fist. Flames of grudge was on his background as he cursed Yoru. _Why you, dumb cat! Hmph! I'm going to show you what true king is! _Kiseki thought.

'Take it yourself!'

'Fine, you pass nya~!'

'Now, it's my turn to spin!' The pencil pointed to Ran.

'Truth or dare!?'

'Hmm...I'll try truth!'

'You like cheering better or playing sports better!?' Daichi asked.

'Eh!? This is torture! Hmm.....cheering! No, playing sports! No, cheering! Argh...! I don't know! Oh, since the letter 'c' of cheering is before 's' I choose cheering!! Yay, I'm smart!' Ran finally decided. Ran spun the pencil and it pointed to Kusukusu.

'Truth or dare!?'

'Erm...dare...!'

'You are not allowed to read your gag until tomorrow dechu~!'

'EH!? I shouldn't have chose dare...!' Kusukusu cried. Kusukusu spun the pencil and it pointed to Miki. _Ah...my turn..._Miki thought.

'Truth or dare!?'

'Truth...'

'Which guy in this bus do you like the most!?' Ran asked.

'Eh!? Why didn't you ask the others but me!?'

'Well, I suddenly remembered that I could ask this question so....hehe...'

'Hmm....' _What should I do!? Argh...! _Miki panicked.

'I can feel the intensity of love again!' Eru cried.

'We're here! Now everyone please go back and rest.' The instructor announced.

'Aww...so fast!' Ran sighed. When everybody is at their dorm, they began to pack up as they need to leave tomorrow morning. _Thank you so much, instructor!! You saved me... _Miki was relieved.

**Ayanoyuki: I'm stopping here! Otanoshimini! ^^ By the way, Shugo Chara! Encore next chapter is here!! Kya!!**

**Shiru: Yay! Another chapter updated!**

Kyaru: '...'


	8. Super Supper Super!

********

****

**Ayanoyuki: I don't want to talk too much...so on with the story!**

Kyaru: '...'

Shiru: Ganbatte!

Ayanoyuki: Yosh Shugo Chara time!

Normal POV

'Ok, everyone listen up! Now is 7.47pm. You still have time for your showering or resting until 8.45pm! Be at the parade square at 8.50pm sharp and you will have your supper! When you return back to your dorm, pack up and prepare to leave for tomorrow!'

'Hmm...so we're leaving tomorrow dechu~' _Yes! I've been waiting for this moment! _Pepe thought. The campers were too tired to talk to each other. Once they reach their dorm, they're busying packing their bag.

'How dare you put your things on my territory!'

'You didn't write your name down nya~!'

'Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!' Iru shouted. _One more day...I still need to wait for another day to read my comics...this is unbearable..._Kusukusu thought.

'Who's going to shower?' Ran asked.

'Erm...we actually shower at the beach...so we're fine...' Temari answered.

'Oh...then...what should we do? I'm bored....'

'I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when it's 8.40pm.' Miki said. _Where did they get their energy from? I'm really looking forward to tomorrow... _Miki thought.

30 minutes later

'Miki! Wake up! We're going to the parade square now! Iru too! It's 8.43 already!' Eru shrieked.

'Hn...ok...'

'It's 8.44pm now desu~! Hurry!'

'Sigh* In the end we did nothing during this break.' Ran sighed.

'Alright! Let's go!'

'Rhythm, you're too hyper nya~' The charas walked to the parade square and eat their supper.

'Cough* Cough* Ok...I shall announce my announcement now! Man! This is getting tiring...and why am I always the instructor who announce those annoucements!? Fine, here are the announcements! Tomorrow, you're going to be here at 8.30am sharp and after breakfast, the bus will drive you back to school!'

'That's more like it! I don't want to spend time walking again!' Kiseki exclaimed.

'Ah! It's raining.' Temari said.

'I don't think we have umbrella dechu~'

'What should we do desu~? This rain is quite heavy desu~'

'Cool! I love heavy rain at night!'

'Baka! We're going to get drenched by rain if we fly...I mean run back to our dorm!' Iru protested.

'Then what should we do?' Kusukusu asked.

'If I'm not wrong, there's actually an underground passage way below this parade square.' Temari said.

'How did you know?' Ran asked.

'I found out just recently.' temari answered. After telling them to go back to their dorm, the instructors run towards their dorm.

'Lead the way to our dorm!' Kiseki demanded.

**Ayanoyuki: ...sorry...I don't feel like writing any now...**

Shiru: o.0  
**  
Kyaru: -_-lll**


	9. Amazing Maze!

************

************

**Ayanoyuki: ...exam coming soon...but don't worry! I'll try to update! ^^**

Shiru: Ganbatte!

Kyaru: Just go on with your story...

Ayanoyuki: Yosh! Shugo Chara! Time!

Normal POV

************************

'Woah!! Amazing! This place looks like a maze!' Rhythm was very much amazed and thrilled.

'Yes, this is a maze.' Temari said.

'We need to past this maze to go back to our dorm without getting drenched nya~?'

'Yes.' Temari answered.

************************

'Eh!? Then...it's better if we get drenched and go back to our dorm. It's faster...' Miki suggested.

'Yeah...' Kusukusu and Pepe agreed.

'Ee....! Urgh...! This door can't open!' Eru was trying to get out of the underground to the top but failed.

'Ehehe....I forgot to tell you that we need to pass through this maze in order to get out. Sorry...' Temari said.

'Eh!? You should have told us before we reached here!' Ran said.

'Sorry...'

'It's alright! This place doesn't look so bad!' Rhythm exclaimed.

'What if there're traps desu~!?' Suu asked.

'Even better!' Daichi shouted. Suu sweatdropped.

'Hmm...so which way shall we go? There're two path nya~'

'Shall we split up?' Suu suggested.

'No way! There might be more walls seperating us!' Kiseki exclaimed.

'But we won't know which way to get out. Besides, if half of us walk different route and make a mark on the wall that we had walked, it'll be faster.'

'Yeah, Pepe is right!' The charas agreed.

'...whatever! Just make sure you find the correct path!' Kiseki puffed his cheeks. _Nyahaha...Kiseki is afraid,_ Yoru thought.

'So let's split into half!'

'Who's on which side?' Eru asked.

'Baka! Our own group of course, Alpha and Bravo.' Iru said.

'Bravo left side, Alpha right side!' Ran suggested. The rest agreed.

'Miki, Suu, this is goodbye to you! Sniff* Don't expect to see me when you're out of the maze. Sniff*' Ran was trying to be dramatic. She even held a pink hankerchief to wipe her fake tears.

'Er....you're a bit overeacting, Ran.' Daichi said.

'Hurry up nya~! We'll go first.' After that, the Bravo walked off.

'Let's go too!' Pepe said. Just when Pepe stepped onto a floor, the floor creaked open and Pepe felt in.

'Aah...!'

'Pepe!!' The Alpha was shocked.

'There are really traps desu~this is too random desu~!' Suu shrieked. The Alpha have no choice but to continue walking.

'Ah! There are another path now. Which way shall we go?' Temari asked.

'The right one is more fascinating! Pick that!' Rhythm said. _Why're you so hyper now?_ They thought. Meanwhile on Bravo's side. Everyone was walking silently and had not talked to each other for minutes.

'Argh! This is annoying! Can we-'

'Look out! There's water leaking through!' Ran's speech was cut by Daichi. The water flowed through the walls.

'Let's swim our way out this maze!' Kiseki shouted.

'I hate swimming nya~!'

'Hahaha....this maze is fun afterall!' Kiseki teased.

'Shut up!' Yoru snapped. The current of the water increased every single second. Soon, Kusukusu couldn't keep up and fell into the depth of the underground without the rest of her group noticing.

'Eh? where's Kusukusu dechu~'

'Oh yeah, she's missing! Where did she go?' Ran asked. The Bravo was searching for Kusukusu until they found her shoe.

'Do you think she drown?' Eru asked sadly. The Bravo heaved a sigh of sadness and continued on.

'Ah, there's an entrance of the maze nya~!' After swimming through the water trap, they finally landed at the middle of the maze where there are no water.

'Pant* Pant* This is so tiring...' Eru said. Then, Yoru saw a cat tail and began playing with it. The cat tail soon gets hotter and hotter.

'Oh no, it's a trap nya~!' Yoru was about to throw when it flashes and both Yoru and the cat tail disappear.

'Eh!? Where did he disappear to?' Ran asked.

'Did he just teleport or something?' Kiseki giggled. Ran sweatdropped.

'This is not time to laugh!' She said. Kiseki gulped.

'Look, there's a mirror hanging on the wall!' Eru shouted.

'Why is there a mirror here?'

'Hahaha...don't I look gorgeous? I'm a perfect king! Muahaha....!' Kiseki was admiring himself when the image of Kiseki pulled him in.

'Woah!! This mirror is haunted!' Kiseki exclaimed. Soon, Kiseki had disappeared too.

'...he got trapped too?' Daichi asked.

'Hmm...that's his retribution!' Ran protested. Daichi sweatdropped.

'...I wonder how it's going on Alpha's side...' Eru said.

**Ayanoyuki: Chapter accomplish! ^^**

Kyaru: ...

Shiru: ^^ Ja mata ne!


	10. Weird quest!

**Ayanoyuki: SORRY! SORRY! I've forgotten to update...XD By the way, after two weeks then I'll publish my next chapter...exam!**

Shiru:...

Kyaru: Start now?

Ayanoyuki: Yosh! Shugo Chara! Time

Normal POV

Miki is looking down at her shoe feeling afraid and guilty. Pepe, Suu, Temari and Iru had fell into their trap. _Is her shoe so admirable? _Rhythm thought.

1 hour ago

The Alpha was walking as usual to find the exit and making markings on the wall. Then, the cement on the floor slide open when Suu stepped on it. Suu fell into it but, Iru grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her up.

'It's time for you to diet! Urgh...! You're heavy!' Iru said while trying her best to pull.

'It's rude of you to say that desu~!'

'Shut up!' Iru snapped.

'I'll help too!' Temari said. Miki and Rhythm had already went ahead as planned and didn't know that their friends needed help. Iru accidentally stepped onto a puddle of water and slipped.

'Eh!? I don't have enough strength to pull both of you!' Temari's grip could last no longer, and she fell in too.

'Aah...!' They screamed. Miki turned back after hearing that loud scream.

'What's wrong, Miki?' Rhythm asked.

'Eh?.....er...I'll be back later!' Miki shouted while heading back to where Temari, Suu and Iru were. When she got there, she only saw a huge hole and knew what happened.

Normal POV

'Are you still thinking of the incident that happened just now?' Rhythm asked.

'.........hn...who do you think is going to be the next chara to fell for it?' Miki was shivering, she had lost confidence in finding the exit.

'No one! I'm sure of it!'

'But w-we're the only ones l-left...'

'That doesn't matter! Finding the exit is more important now.' Rhythm smiled at her. Miki didn't look at him but smiled a bitter smile and continue walking. Rhythm followed. Not long after they start walking, they found a mark on a cave.

'The others must have walked here.' He said. Miki didn't respond. They walked into it and began walking deeper.

'This should be the right path, right?' Miki didn't respond. As they walk deeper and deeper, they found tons of skeletons that was filled with blood.

'Eh? Skeletons? Why are there skeletons? The charas had turned to this!?'

'That's impossible,' Rhythm said. 'The skeleton is 15 times our size.' As they walked even deeper, they saw a board stand with wording.

'An instruction?' Miki asked.

'Let's read...hmm it says that there are two quest that we must do to find the exit. First, we need to revive the skeletons.' Miki gulped hearing this statement.

'Revive? How?'

'I don't know...they didn't give a clue. It's so cool! Reviving a skeleton!'

'So, what other quest do we need to complete?'

'We only need to do two quest in total. The board also said that after we complete this quest, then we'll know what the last quest is. Cool! Let's start the first quest now!'

'So, let's think a plan...hmm...throwing stones at them?' Miki suggested.

'Ok!' Rhythm threw endless stones at the skeleton, causing Miki to only see the speed of the stones. This makes her chuckle, but then she remembered her friends and end up giving herself a bitter smile.

'Hmm...this doesn't seems to work...let's try another one.' Rhythm exclaimed. Miki thought for awhile then picked a stick and start drawing something on the ground.

'What're you drawing?' Rhythm asked.

'Nothing.'

'...' When Miki completed her drawing, Rhythm could see the same skeleton as what they had seen in front of them.

'I hope this works.' Miki said.

'...'

'...'

'I don't think this works too...' Miki said sadly.

'We're not going to be able to get out...' Miki tried to fight back her tears.

'Music!' Rhythm suddenly suggested.

'Music?'

'Yep!'

'Sing?'

'Yep!'

'Who?'

'Yep! I mean...both of us of course!'

'What do we sing?'

'Hmm....Minna no Tamago?' Rhythm suggested.

'You really want to sing? Would it work?' Miki asked.

'Let's try! According to my rhythm!' Miki and Rhythm was singing according to the rhythm and flow of the song.

3 minutes later

Miki was blushing through out the whole song. _The song finally ended! My heart going to stop any moment! Why am I always so tense around him!? _Miki thought. Then, the skeleton moved a bit.

'It moved!' Rhythm exclaimed. The skeleton got up and heads towards them.

'Eh?! Why is it coming to our direction!?' Miki panicked.

'Oh! It's giving me its sword!? Cool!' Miki can't help being sweatdropped. _Maybe he lack of common sense?_ Miki thought. The skeleton came nearer to them and held out its hand. There's a scroll in it.

'A scroll? Treasure map!?' Rhythm was obviously excited about it. After Rhythm took it, the skeleton turned to ash.

'What's the scroll about?' Miki asked.

'It must be a treasure map! Eh!? .... it's not, it's about our last quest.' Rhythm was disappointed.

'Well, that's expected....I hope Ran and the others have found their way out. ' Miki said.

Bravo's side

'Eru, just keep quiet for awhile!' Ran shouted.

'But I really felt the intensity of love a lot of times!'

'Then your sense of love must be over flowing. Hahaha....!' Daichi teased.

'Hmph!'

**Ayanoyuki:...Got to stop here...2 project need to do for exam! T.T**

Kyaru: Poor thing...

Shiru: This is so very random...


	11. Aaaahh!

**Ayanoyuki: Phew! I finally update it.**

**Shiru: o.0**

**Kyaru: ...**

Normal POV

Ran, Daichi and Eru were walking when they found a huge thing on the door.

'That looks like a puzzle. But...this is the first time I see puzzle on a door!' Ran said.

'This maze is amazing! I'm amazed!' Daichi exclaimed.

'Nice rhyme! Let me tr-'

'Focus on our situation!' Ran's speech was interrupted by Eru.

'Oh yeah! We need to solve the puzzle!' Ran shouted. The charas walked a closer look at it and the puzzle was actually questions.

'Oh, so the puzzle was actually question! What does it asked?' Daichi said.

'Hmm....there are only 3 questions...what do you cherish the most? It asks.'

'Soccer of course!' Daichi shouted. The ground shook for a moment, then hands of skeletons could be seen.

'The skeletons are climbing from the ground!!' Eru shrieked.

'That's not the correct answer!'

'Then what's the correct answer!?' Daichi asked.

'It must be love!!' Eru shouted.

'Eru!! This is not the time for love!!' The skeletons caught up with them, and for a moment, the ground shook harder and it cracked.

'This is the end of my life! I need to write a will!' Ran screamed. The ground cracked wider and wider.

'Aaaahhhh!!!!!' The charas dropped. Ran opened her eyes.

'I'm not dead yet? That's weird...'

'Baka! This is our dorm!' Iru snapped.

'Eh!!?' Ran shouted. She looked around, the others were also around her.

'Kusukusu.......kusu! The expression on your face is hilarious! Kusu....!'

'Aaah.....umph! Ouch!.....oh, we're at our dorm!' Daichi exclaimed.

'Yes, and don't dirty my cape, you soccer freak!' Kiseki demanded.

'So, everyone is back to their dorm?' Eru asked.

'No, Miki and Rhythm are not back yet.' Temari answered.

'Ooooh! So, all of us was back to our dorm when we fell into the traps?'

'It seems to be that way dechu~'

'Are we still going to wait? The king need to sleep!'

'I can't wait for tomorrow! I'll be able to read my gags. I shouldn't had played truth or dare!'

'What time is it now?' Ran asked.

'11.13 pm nya~'

'Aaahh....umph!!'

'They're back!' Suu brightened.

'Yay!! Everyone returned!' Ran shouted.

'Did you two also fell into a trap dechu~?'

'Nope! We ran out of time finishing our last quest!' Rhythm said.

'Wow! You two did quest? What did you do? How many?' Ran was excited to know.

'Well....we only need to do two quest. We ran out of time during the second one.' Miki replied.

'We just need to sing a song to the skeletons for the first quest!' Rhythm continued.

'Kusukusu....! Sing to the skeletons? kusukusu......!'

'The second?!'

'They want us to prove our friendship! But we ran out of time thinking and we fell.'

'Sigh...we just now should just soaked ourselves in the rain!'

'But the maze is quite fun! Never heard of a maze in a camp!' Daichi said.

'We should sleep already nya~! It's 11.25 pm now!'

'Ok, goodnight everyone!' Ran shouted.

'Goodnight!'

'Goodnight!'

'Goodnight!'

:

'Shut up!!' Iru snapped.

**Ayanoyuki: Another short chapter...well....**

**Shiru: Goodnight!**

Kyaru: ...


	12. Tag or Soccer!

**Ayanoyuki: I'm publishing faster than I thought.**

**Kyaru: Yeah...**

**Shiru: sweatdropped***

**Ayanoyuki: Yosh! Shugo Chara! Time**

Normal POV

'Kusukusu.......! This is so funny! I finally can read my gags! Kusukusu....!'

'Keep your volume down!' Ran groaned.

'Now is only 5 am nya~!'

'Your king need to sleep!' Kiseki shouted.

'Yeah!' Eru exclaimed. And the whole dorm was full of grumbling, giggling and scolding.

'SHUT UP!!' Iru shouted. The dorm was silent for awhile. _Nice one..._ Miki thought. Everybody except Kusukusu went back to sleep.

:

:  
After three hours, everyone began to pack their bag and preparing to leave the camping site.

'I've been waiting for this moment dechu~!'

'Eh? Why?' Temari asked.

'Because this place is not suitable for your king! How can a king sleep on the floor!? Only cats do that! Muahaha...!'

'You're as lousy as ever nya~!' Yoru said while scratching Kiseki.

'Hmph!' After packing, the charas cleaned up the room.

'Let's go to the maze again after we clean up the mess, dude!' Rhythm suggested.

'NO!!!!' The charas shouted, causing Rhythm to cover his ears and eyes tight. After the cleaning, they rest at the dorm and wait until 8.45 am.

'Bored...! What time is it now?' Ran asked.

'8 am dechu~ We still need to wait 45 minutes more.' Pepe answered. Miki was at a corner finishing her sketch and Kusukusu was reading her gag with non-stop laughing.

'Let's play tag!!' Ran suggested.

'No, soccer!' Daichi said.

'Too bad! We don't have a soccer ball!' Ran said while sticking her tougue out.

'Here it is!' Daichi said while taking a soccer ball out-of-nowhere.

'You brought a soccer ball?' Everyone asked.

'Yep! So, let's play soccer!'

'Tag!'

'Soccer!'

'Tag!' By now, both Ran and Daichi stared at each other with electricity within their eyes.

'You two are always so annoying! Play rock, paper, scissors and we will have the decision!' Iru said. Both Ran and Daichi agreed.

'Rock, paper scissors!' They said in unisons.

'Ohoho! We shall play tag!' Ran shouted. Daichi pouted.

'Count me out.' Miki said with an uninterested voice. But Ran dragged her until Miki finally gives up. The charas went out of the dorm and into the open space.

'I'll be the hunter!' Ran volunteered. The rest agreed.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! I'm ready!' Ran shouted. _Hmm...where could they be hiding...R_an thought. Then, she saw a green figure hiding behind a tree.

'Gotcha!'

'Aww....' Suu groaned. Suu decided to search the rest with her.

'Kyaa! Stop kicking me!' A familiar voice was heard behind a bush.

'Shut up!' Ran grinned while walking towards the noise.

'Boo!'

'Hmph! Seems like we're caught! All thanks to you!' Iru stared at Eru. Iru and Eru also followed Ran. As Ran searched deeper in the forest, she heard Kusukusu's laugh.

'Yay! I caught another one!' Ran exclaimed. Kusukusu pouted and followed her. And they walked even deeper.

'There's another one here dechu~! Here too!'

'Heyaa!! Hiya!' Suu sweatdropped._ Why is Temari being agitated?_ she thought.

'Aloha!' Ran greeted. Temari straight away went to Ran with a sulking Pepe following.

'Hmm...so we left Kiseki, Yoru, Rhythm and Miki.'

'There, I found Yoru!' Temari said.

'A tree? Hmm...yeah he's a cat.' Soon, Yoru noticed that he was found and admit 'defeated'.

'Hey! You commoners, your king is here!' Ran and the others turn towards the sound and saw Kiseki.

'Baka! You aren't suppose to tell where you were.' Iru said. Kiseki looked confused.

'Aren't you suppose to save your king?' He asked.

'Kusukusu.....!'

'Sigh* Nevermind...' Ran sighed and continued their search. Meanwhile, Miki was finding a place to hide when she saw Rhythm and tried to avoid him.

'Yo, Miki!' Rhythm shouted. Miki stiffened.

'Spot you, Rhythm! Yay! Miki is here too!'

'Woah! Many charas had been caught already?' Rhythm asked.

'All thanks to Eru!' Iru snapped. Eru ignored.

'So everyone is back? Let's go back then.' Miki said. Ran told Miki that Daichi was not there yet and everyone started to searched for him. They gave up after several minutes and went back.

'Everyone is back?' A familiar voice was heard when the campers returned.

'Daichi!?' Everyone shouted.

'Oh, I got bored and returned back here.' Daichi said.

'We got to hurry desu~! Now is 8.49! 1 more minute desu~!' Suu said. Everyone panicked and rushed to the parade square.

'You're all here?' The instructors asked. The charas nodded. Then, the bus arrived and everyone boarded it.

**Ayanoyuki: This story might end soon...yay?**

Shiru: Yay!

Kyaru: ...random...


	13. Photo Shoot!

****

**Ayanoyuki: On with the next chapter!**

Shiru: Bored*

Kyaru: ^^

Ayanoyuki: Yosh! Shugo Chara! Time

Normal POV

The bus is now driving towards the academy while the charas slept. Once the bus reached school, the driver called them to alight.

'We're finally back!' Suu said with an exhausting tone.

'Yeah! The camp was terrifying dechu~'

'The camp was fun!' Daichi protested.

'Yeah!' Rhythm said. By that time, Sensei had already greeted them.

'Welcome back!' Kiseki's eyes sparkles when he saw his school.

'Studying is so much ore better than camping!' He said. Sensei knew that the students were tired and allow them to go anywhere near the school.

'REALLY!' The charas shouted.

'Yes...'

'Even the gags stall!' Kusukusu asked.

'Yes...'

'Cooking lesson!' Suu asked.

'Yes...'

'The very huge studio at the shopping centre! The one at-'

'Yes! And better get going or I'll change my mind!' Rhythm's speech was interrupted. In a flash, Kusukusu ran out of the school and towards the gags stall shouting 'Yaaaay!'.

'Haha...it's quite weird for Sensei to say that we're tired and let us do what we want!' Ran laughed.

'Isn't that great! I'm going to the sports complex!' Daichi said.

'What are you going to play?' Ran said.

'Play? Hmm...soccer!'

'Oh, come on. Play something else!' Ran grumbled.

'Hmm...Oh! Let's have a race of all sports in that complex!'

'All! Well, ok!' Ran agreed. As Ran and Daichi walked further and further to the complex, their voice were getting softer and softer from the school. Pepe and the rest went to the shopping to shop. Temari went for the dancing course. Meanwhile, Miki was walking towards a studio beside the shopping mall. When she went in, she saw Rhythm. _As expected..._she thought.

'Yo! I don't really expect to see you here!'

'It was known that this place has covered all types of music and songs.' Miki replied.

'Yeah!' Rhythm exclaimed.

'Can't you find a better pair for this song!'

'I'm sorry, Prez but it's really very difficult to find an excellent pair for that song.'

'sigh* Let's cancel it!'

'Er, erm...well...but this is very impo-'

'Ah! How about those two over there!' The person pointed at Miki and Rhythm. Rhythm looked surprised while Miki yawned.

'I think this is the right time for me to escape.' Miki said while rushing towards the front door. But then the assistant rushed ahead and pleaded.

'You are threatening me!' Miki whispered loudly to his ear.

'Please! This is very important! Just help us for once!' The assistant whispered. Miki stared at him for a few moments but agreed unwillingly.

'Oh! You agreed? Then I'm fine too!' Rhythm said. Miki was surprised for a moment but ended up blushing when she thought of doing 'the song' together with Rhythm. The manager and assistant led them to another room and show their costumes.

'Costumes? We're going to model?' Miki asked. The assistant nodded.

'I-I agreed because I thought it was something to do with music, I'm not good at modeling.'

'Sorry, it would only take some of your time. Anyway, you would look gorgeous in that dress.' Miki sighed while blushing. After their change, Miki blushed even more.

'Cool! I never thought I'd be wearing this!' Rhythm was wearing a white suit with black sweater while Miki was wearing a red dress with a black rose on her head.

'Hmph! I need to remove my spade for this rose.' Miki pouted. And so, Miki and Rhythm went to the stage to have their photo taken. After the shoot, the manager allowed them to keep the extra photo. Miki and Rhythm went out of the studio shortly after that.

.

.

'Er...d-do you want to have a walk w-with me?' Rhythm asked while blushing.

'Eh....?' Miki was surprised. Rhythm looked away blushing even more. Miki then realised it and smiled.

'Hn!' 

* * *

**Ayanoyuki: Owari! Yay!............Frankly speaking, I'm not good at clothes matching and ending. ^^  
**


End file.
